1. Field
Devices and methods of the disclosure relate generally to an electronic device and a method of managing a playback rate of a plurality of images using an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of determining at least one playback rate for each of images based on image analysis result.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, while capturing an image, a user adjusts for the best angle, adds suitable filters, clicks the shutter at an intended moment, views the image, and often re-takes the shot in an effort to recapture that precise moment. More often, the user ends up missing the desired action or emotion that he was trying to capture, and it may require more than a few takes to capture the essence of that moment. Thus, the process of capturing the precise moment at that very instance can become cumbersome and may even ruin the user experience.
The conventional method demonstrates a variable-rate playback-based browsing technique of digital videos, but fails to provide a mechanism for modeling playback around a particular frame within the digital video. Moreover, these techniques involve examining long videos. Conventional methods also fail to address user experience encompassing viewing of motion information captured along with a high resolution image, and furthermore, fail to provide a unique visual representation of a motion activity modeled around a particular frame pertaining to the digital moving image.